Seeing Into the Stars
by WafflesEatPieALot
Summary: A kit has been born, and her mysterious visions of the future suggest there's more to her than there seems...
1. Prologue

A group of cats with starry pelts stood at the base of a tree next to a puddle with more cats watching them. A tom the color of leaf-fall's leaves was speaking to them about the puddle.

"Once you step in this puddle, you will fall through to the other side of reality, where the four Clans are," he said to the group assembled before him. "Once you go, there is no way back except for death. Are you sure you want to continue?"

One of them nodded. "Yes. If Cinderpelt did it, then we can do it, too." They looked down at their fading paws. "...I don't want to be forgotten."

"We're ready, Thunder," another one of them said.

"Alright," Thunder replied. "Step in."

The group began to climb into the puddle, one-by-one. The rest of the cats started to walk away, except for one, a pale ginger she-cat.

The next day, Thunder was walking near the tree, yowling. "Amberstar? Amberstar!"

Thunder was worried. He had been searching for Amberstar since dawn, and it was past sunhigh now. His tail twitching anxiously, he walked around the tree and his eyes immediately widened in shock.

There, covered in Amberstar's faint scent, were clawmarks dragging down from Thunder's eye level down into a small puddle of starry water.

 **It begins!**

 **Yeah so me, ObsidianBlack555 and 44Cinder44 are writing this!**

 **Go follow them they're cool.**

 **Anyway, the prologue is short, but trust me. The chapters are _much_ longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Amberkit stretched in her mother Crowflight's nest. Her brother, Riverkit, was chasing a butterfly near her, but she couldn't see that. Her eyes hadn't opened yet. She heard a very small thud, and Riverkit said, "Mouse dung! I almost had it!"

Amberkit felt Crowflight's whiskers twitch on her pelt. "I'm sure you'll get another chance," Crowflight said.

"When is Amberkit gonna open her eyes?" Riverkit asked. "It's been a moon since I opened mine!"

"Give her time," Crowflight replied. "You opened your eyes at dawn. It's barely sunhigh."

"Well, it _feels_ like a moon," Riverkit mewed. "Come on, Amberkit! I want to explore the camp, but Crowflight won't let me until you open your eyes!"

Amberkit just rolled onto the other side of her body. _Like Crowflight said, just give me time,_ she thought. She stretched again, blinking open her eyes. She was surprised. Everything was so _bright_! As her eyes adjusted to the light, she stood up, unsteady on her legs.

Riverkit looked at her. "Amberkit, you opened your eyes! Finally!" he said. Amberkit noticed that he looked like Crowflight after she looked at her mother, black with a white chest and blue eyes. _Do I look like that?_ she wondered, looking down at her own pelt. It was pale ginger. _Nope._

"Come on, Amberkit! Let's explore the camp!" Riverkit bounced around the nest.

"Let me rest for a while," Amberkit muttered, eyes closed.

"You got to rest all day!" Riverkit said, trying to drag his littermate by the scruff of her neck. "I want to go see what the warriors are like!"

"Fine," Amberkit said, standing up. She followed her brother as he bounced out of the nursery. Larger cats came out of an entrance to a den, including the two kits' father, Nightcloud.

"That must be the warriors' den," Amberkit said.

"Let's go check it out!" Riverkit said.

"I don't think we should-" Amberkit was cut off when Riverkit started heading towards the warriors' den. She sighed and followed her incredibly excitable brother.

Riverkit bumped into a smaller gray she-cat walking towards the den next to the warriors' den. The she-cat was startled, flinching back.

Riverkit mewed, "Sorry, I was just-"

"Hey, Silverpaw!" a dark gray tom about the size of the she-cat called from across the camp. "Our hunting assessment is now, remember?"

"I have to go," Silverpaw mewed to Riverkit. "It's alright that you bumped into me, it happens." The gray she-cat bounded towards the tom that had called her over.

Riverkit continued his journey towards the warriors' den. He bumped into a tortoiseshell she-cat.

 _She's huge,_ Amberkit thought. _Will I be as big as her someday?_

The she-cat looked down at the black and white kit. "Oh great, the new kits have opened their eyes," she joked. "We'll have six moons of having our tails pounced on and being bumped into. Are you looking for Nightcloud?"

Nightcloud was the two kits' father. He had visited the two kits in the nursery that morning, after Riverkit had opened his eyes.

"Well, I think we-" Amberkit started, before being cut off by her brother.

"No," Riverkit mewed in reply. "We're exploring the camp!"

"Oh," the warrior said. "Well, we made Sweetfur a warrior last night, and she's still resting after her silent vigil. She wouldn't want you waking her up, so could you go explore somewhere else?"

Amberkit turned around and started to pull Riverkit away. "Yes ma'am, right away ma'am!" she said.

An orange she-cat's ears perked up and she called over to them, "Maybe you two could help me with sorting herbs?"

"Sure!" Riverkit mewed, bounding over to the orange cat. "What's an herb, again?"

Amberkit slowly trotted over to the two. "You didn't even learn what an herb was for a first time," she mewled. "...But I would like to know what an herb is, too."

"Herbs… Are a variety of plants that medicine cats use to help heal sick and injured cats," the orange she-cat answered. "There are lots of different types of herbs used for lots of different things. Poppy seeds for shock or just helping a cat rest, cobwebs for wounds, catmint for greencough. There's a lot of others."

Riverkit was intrigued. "Do medicine cats do anything else?" he asked. "Also, what's your name?"

"I'm Firepool," Firepool's whiskers twitched when she heard Riverkit's second question. "And we also converse with StarClan, once per moon. We also interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan, with the help of the leader."

Riverkit was amazed, while Amberkit just looked glassy-eyed and far away. "How do you become a medicine cat?" Riverkit asked excitedly. "Do you have to be chosen by StarClan or something or go on a big quest or find lots of herbs in the forest or...?"

"No," Firepool purred. "If a cat is interested in becoming the Clan's medicine cat, they can just… become my apprentice when they're six moons old. Unless I already have an apprentice by then."

Riverkit jumped up. "Well, I'm going to become your apprentice and then I'm going to be an awesome medicine cat and I'm also going to convert with StarClan and know all of the herbs! All of them! Like pappy seeds for wounds and… And kitmint for shock!"

Amberkit murmured out a "converse" while Firepool let out a purr of delight at the kit. "Well, you'll have a lot of work to do, then," she said. "Come on, let's go sort out those herbs. The apprentices should be back with the yarrow at any time." She flicked her tail and gently sweeped the two kits into her den, where some neatly stacked piles of herbs lay.

"Try to sort them into a pile of fresh herbs and a pile of old herbs," Firepool said, pointing to the pile with her tail. "The ones that are dry and brittle can go in one pile, and ones that seem like they'll still have an effect go in the other."

Riverkit bounded over to one of the piles, while Amberkit followed more calmly. Riverkit grabbed an herb off of the top of the pile by holding it gently with his teeth. He placed it down on one side of the pile, mewing, "This can be the dry pile, and on the other side of the pile can be the fresh pile!"

Amberkit picked up an herb from the pile and put it in the fresh pile after a moment of holding it gently in her jaws.

"I think that one's dry, Amberkit," Riverkit corrected her. "What do you think, Firepool?"

"You're right, Riverkit," the medicine cat mewed. "That one's a bit too dry to be useful. Its effects will have worn out by now."

The three of them continued sorting herbs until there were almost none left to sort. Amberkit got it right a few times, while Riverkit only messed up a few times.

"You're really good at this, Riverkit," Firepool said. "Maybe you can become my apprentice once you're six moons old."

"Yeah!" Riverkit mewed. "I want to be your apprentice!"

"Well, if you change your mind before you're six moons old, just tell me," Firepool mewed. "Goldenstripe is kitting soon, maybe if you do change your mind one of her kits can be my apprentice."

"I won't change my mind!" Riverkit mewed. "I promise!"

"Alright," Firepool said. "Go visit the elders. They always like new kits. Maybe they'll tell you a story."

"They're too tired," Amberkit mewed. "We took such a long while sorting those herbs..."

"It can't hurt to try," Firepool replied. "Their den is over there, near the fresh kill pile."

The two kits made the journey to the elders' den. One of the elders, a white she-cat, was sleeping, while the other two elders were resting.

"Ah, the new kits opened their eyes," a gray she-cat mewed. "We're a bit tired now, but come back tomorrow and we'll tell you about Amberstar, the first leader of Frostclan."

"Alright!" Riverkit mewed quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping cat. "We'll be here tomorrow!"

Crowflight entered the elder's den. "It's getting late," she mewed to her kits. "Come back to the nursery and get some rest."

The two kits followed their mother back to the nursery.

"I'm gonna be Firepool's apprentice!" Riverkit mewed on the way back. "We helped her sort herbs today!"

Crowflight nodded in acknowledgement. They reached the nursery and settled in Crowflight's nest, suckling her for milk and then going to sleep.

 **A/N: Told you the chapters would be longer!  
** **Review? Please? I love constructive criticism :3**


	3. Chapter 2

Amberkit blinked open her eyes. Upon looking up, she noticed that Riverkit was standing over her, staring down at her with wide blue eyes.

"Finally!" he chirped. "Come on! The elders said they would tell us a story, remember?"

Amberkit stood up, stretching. "Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," she yawned. Riverkit turned around and raced off to the elder's den. "[i]Hey![/i]" the she-kit called. "Wait for me!" She ran after him. They creeped into the den together. The gray she-cat who had welcomed them the other day raised her head.

"Ah, the kits. Back for the story? Alright, settle down, I'll start at the beginning. We'd better begin before the others wake up- I prefer telling stories alone, and they like to interrupt sometimes. From the start, Amberstar was a great warrior. She looked quite a lot like you, Amberkit- maybe you'll be like her someday too. She kept her brothers, Dewclaw and Snowfall, from getting in trouble. She didn't only stand for the warrior code, but for what she believed to be right- that's what made her such a great leader. When she was just a new warrior, she convinced Bramblestar, the leader of FrostClan- they were ThunderClan then, to help BlazeClan, who at the time were WindClan. There are many things she did, but I'm only going to tell you one story about her right now- the story of her mate, Frostheart's death. He was pretty young when he died- only about six seasons. He died from a strange sickness that no cat knew of, not even StarClan. No herb could heal it. His breathing was difficult but rapid, and he occasionally coughed up blood." Riverkit and Amberkit exchanged a nervous glance.

 _What if I get that sickness or Riverkit gets it or Crowflight gets it or_ any _cat gets it?_ Amberkit thought with a tiny shudder.

"He barely ate and wouldn't get up, not even to go to the dirtplace," the elder continued. "His death was sudden- one day he was complaining about pains in his chest, as he had been doing for the past few moons, and the next he was in StarClan. Amberstar, whose name was Ambermoon at the time, was only deputy when he died. Another cat had to cover for her while she recovered. That cat became her deputy when Amberstar became leader." The elder paused to stretch. "Amberstar ended up naming FrostClan after her mate who was in StarClan. Frostheart was a loyal warrior- it was a shame he couldn't show that in his death. We all mourn him and Amberstar."

"Tell us more!" Riverkit mewed. "Why did the Clans' names change?"

"Are you sure?" the gray elder mewed. "I could tell you tomorrow, I'm sure you're tired by now."

"No! Tell us now!" Riverkit begged.

"Alright, alright," the she-cat mewed. "Amberstar received a prophecy, telling her that the stars would leave and never return. Many cats were terrified when she told the rest of the Clan, since they were thinking that StarClan would stop guiding them. A moon later, the medicine cat had a dream about the stars moving in the sky, and in that dream the medicine cat followed the stars to what would eventually become our current territories. This led the Clans to believe that they needed to leave their territories again."

"Again?" Amberkit questioned. "You mean it wasn't the first time the Clans moved?"

"It wasn't the first time," the elder replied. "The Clans left their territories once before, because of Twolegs destroying it."

"I bet _I_ could have stopped them!" Amberkit boasted.

"Of course you could have," the old she-cat agreed. "When the journey was over, all of the Clans had lost brave warriors. The Clans believed that they were too far from their original territory, and one by one they took on new names. Each of the Clan leaders renamed their Clans after deceased warriors- BlazeClan after Blazefeather, PineClan after Pinefur, and, of course, FrostClan after Frostheart. Crowstar, the leader of ShadowClan, was stubborn and refused to change his Clan's name, but eventually they became ShadeClan- after Shadetalon." The elder paused to scratch her ear. "...We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we? I'm Breezeshine, the tortoiseshell is Missingfur, and the white she-cat is White-eye."

White-eye opened her eyes at the sound of her name. One was completely a cloudy blue color, and the other was a normal blue eye. Riverkit stared at her, tilting his head slightly.

"She's blind in one eye," Breezeshine explained. "She was born that way."

"Oh," Riverkit mewed.

"Crowflight's probably going to come get you two soon," Breezeshine mewed.

"I bet she'll say that we're probably hungry," Amberkit mewed. "And then she'll ask us what the story was about."

As if summoned by her name, Crowflight entered the den. "You two are probably hungry," she mewed. "What was the story about? You can tell me on the way back to the nursery."

The queen and her kits left the den, heading to the nursery.

"It was really cool!" Riverkit mewed. "They told us about Amberstar's mate, Frostheart, and how the Clans left their territories and changed their names!"

Crowflight nodded her head in acknowledgement. The three cats entered the nursery, and Crowflight and her kits got in their nest. The two kits suckled their mother for milk.

When they were done, Crowflight mewed, "Your father, Nightcloud, should be returning from a patrol about now. Why don't you go out and see him?"

"Alright!" Riverkit mewed, racing out of the nursery.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Amberkit exclaimed, chasing her brother.

Four cats entered the camp. A black tom noticed the two kits and padded over to them.

"Hi, Nightcloud!" Riverkit mewed. "The elders told us a story about Amberstar's mate and how the Clans changed their names!"

"That sounds interesting," Nightcloud mewed with a quick glance at Breezeshine. "Look what I brought you."

The tom padded over to get something and brought back a ball of moss. "It's for you to play with," he explained. He threw the moss ball and Riverkit stretched up to catch it. The tomkit threw the ball to Amberkit, and she leaped to catch it. Amberkit threw it again, and Riverkit dived and pounced on it. They continued until they got tired, and went into the nursery. The two kits climbed into Crowflight's nest, falling asleep.

 **A/N: Someday this story will get a review.  
Please review it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Riverkit yawned, stretching in the curve of Crowflight's belly. "Morning, Amber…" His voice trailed off as he realized his sister was still asleep.

The tomkit stood and arched his back, yawning a second time before beginning to pad out of the nursery.

"And where might you be going, little tom?" Crowflight inquired.

"Just going to see Firepool," he answered, looking back at the queen. "It was fun, helping her yesterday." After a nap, he had gone back to the medicine den and Firepool had shown him some more herbs.

His mother nodded. "You may go, then. I'll tell Amberkit where you are when she wakes up."

Riverkit left the nursery, making the journey to the medicine cat's den. Firepool was in the middle of the den, sorting herbs beside another she-cat, ginger and white.

The medicine cat looked up. "Good morning, Riverkit!" she called. "This is my sister, Mapleflight." She waved her tail at the she-cat sitting beside her. "We were just sorting some of these herbs."

Riverkit looked down at the leaves on the floor of the den. He recognized borage, juniper, thyme, and…

"What's that?" he chirped, gesturing to the neat stack of jagged-edged leaves next to the juniper.

Mapleflight answered. "These are raspberry leaves," she mewed, patting the stack gently. "We give them to queens during kitting- all of these herbs are for queens. Borage for-"

"-preventing fevers and producing milk," Riverkit finished. "And… um…"

The warrior purred. "Juniper for strength and thyme to soothe shock or stress." She glanced at Firepool. "He's a smart one," she commented. The medicine cat nodded. "I've been teaching him a few things."

The ginger and white she-cat opened her mouth to respond before a voice called her from the other side of the camp. "Hey, Mapleflight! Are you up for a hunting patrol?" It was Twigtail, the FrostClan deputy. "Coming," Mapleflight called to the tom. "Maybe I'll take you to meet the rest of the Clan later, little one," she mewed to Riverkit before running to the deputy.

"Hey! Hey, Riverkit!" The tomkit looked around to see Amberkit, bouncing around next to him. "Come on, I think Nightcloud's going to let us play mossball when he gets back from patrol!"

Riverkit glanced back at Firepool. "Can I come back later?" he asked hopefully.

The medicine cat shook her head regretfully. "Sorry, there's a Gathering tonight, and I need to go."

"Oh. Tomorrow, then?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow."

Mapleflight looked down at the rest of the Clans gathered in the clearing. _We're late,_ she thought as she followed the rest of FrostClan down to the Gathering area.

"Hey, Mapleflight!" a voice called. She turned to see a tabby she-cat sitting beside a broad-shouldered brown tabby tom.

"Hi, Leafleaf!" she purred back as she ran up to sit beside them. Leafbreeze, or Leafleaf, as she had asked to be called when the two had met, was a BlazeClan warrior. Her sister Squirreltail, much like Firepool, was a medicine cat. "How are the kits doing?" Mapleflight inquired, dipping her head at the three warriors next to their father. Ivystream, a soft-furred silver and white tabby she-cat, seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, Mapleflight, can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked softly.

"Of course," the she-cat answered warily. "Come on, there's a good spot behind those bushes…"

Mapleflight waited patiently for Ivystream to speak. She gritted her teeth before blurting out, "Leafbreeze and Bramblefang aren't our parents."

"What?" Mapleflight asked softly. "Then who… who [i]are[/i] your parents?"

Ivystream hesitated before she muttered quietly, "Squirreltail… and… Nightcloud…"

 _No._ Mapleflight hoped desperately that she was dreaming. _I… no._

 _Mapleflight sat with Firepaw and a pale ginger tom in the Gathering clearing. FrostClan was the second Clan there, after ShadeClan._

 _"Great weather tonight, isn't it?" the tom mewed._

 _"Yeah, it is," Mapleflight agreed. She grinned. "You and Sedgetail have been talking to each other at Gatherings a lot recently, Thunderstrike."_

 _"Oh, her? She's… er… nice," Thunderstrike mewed, avoiding his littermate's gaze. To Mapleflight, he seemed a bit nervous, but she passed it off as her imagination._

 _The tortoiseshell she-cat watched as PineClan entered the clearing. Sedgetail, the queen whose kits had become apprentices recently, was with them._ She looks nervous, _Mapleflight noted. Shortly after, BlazeClan arrived._

 _"Finally," Firepaw mewed. "It took them nearly four seasons to get here."_

 _The leaders called for the Gathering to begin as the chatter died down. Pebblestar, FrostClan's leader, began._

 _"Prey has been running well for our Clan this leaf-fall," the gray tom meowed. "I hope it is the same for the other three Clans."_

 _Lakepelt, FrostClan's medicine cat and Firepaw's mentor, approached Pebblestar and mewed something Mapleflight couldn't hear._

 _"Oh?" Pebblestar replied. "Well, this doesn't usually happen at Gatherings, but Lakepelt wants to give her apprentice, Firepaw, her full name."_

 _Lakepelt addressed the Clans. "Hello," she mewed. "My apprentice, Firepaw, has shown that it is time for her to earn her full medicine cat name." She beckoned her apprentice with her tail. "Two sunrises ago, another apprentice named Ashpaw was attacked by dogs. He was close to death, but Firepaw was able to save his life. She was on her own until I came back to the camp, as I was gathering herbs and Mapleflight, Firepaw's sister, had to find me for help. By the time I was back, almost all of Ashpaw's injuries had been properly tended to. Me and Pebblestar agreed that she is more than ready for her full name."_

 _Firepaw looked as if she was about to burst with pride._

 _"Though it will not be officially recognized by StarClan until the next half-moon, Firepaw has earned her full name. This apprentice has shown her skills and knowledge of herbs many times over. Her full name will be Firepool for how she keeps her composure in many situations other cats would not." Lakepelt seemed almost as proud as her apprentice as she spoke._

 _"Firepool! Firepool!" the four Clans began to chant. When the noise died down, Firepool ran to Mapleflight and Thunderstrike, looking even more proud than before she had received her full name._

 _The PineClan leader, Ravenstar, continued. "We have two new apprentices this moon," the black tom mewed. "Shadowpaw and Flintpaw, Sedgetail's kits, are now apprentices." The two apprentices stood proudly in the clearing._

 _The Clans chanted their names, Thunderstrike louder than most. Mapleflight realized that Flintpaw had the same muscular build as Thunderstrike._

Odd, _she thought._

 _The crowd was cut off as Ravenstar raised his tail to silence them. "We will let Shadowpaw and Flintpaw enjoy their apprenticeship. But I believe there is something more I must tell you." His eyes searched the clearing, his sharp amber gaze landing on Thunderstrike, who flinched._

 _"When we discovered she was expecting kits, Sedgetail told PineClan that the kits would not have a father present for them. We all thought it was a loner or a rogue, but she has finally revealed who it is."_

 _Mapleflight put it together right before Ravenstar spoke. "Thunderstrike. Thunderstrike of_ FrostClan _is the father of these apprentices."_

 _Murmurs began rippling through the crowd, even Mapleflight and Firepool caught in the uncertain mews. Pebblestar raised his voice to catch everyone's attention. "If you all could listen, I'm sure we'll be able to resolve this problem. Obviously, these two cats need to be punished for breaking the warrior code."_

 _Instantly, shouts rose from the crowd. "Exile them!" one cat called. "Kill one of them!" yowled another._

 _"We will not kill either of them, but I think exiling them would be sufficient," Ravenstar announced._

 _"I agree," Pebblestar mewed, although his regret showed in his voice. "Thunderstrike and Sedgetail, leave. And don't come back."_

 _"Thunderstrike, don't listen to them," Firepool whispered._

 _He shook his head. "I have to," he mewed, not looking at his littermates. "I need to take care of Sedgetail." He looked back up at the two, a wistful smile on his face. "And Ravenstar will shred me if I don't leave." He touched noses with both of them. "Please take care of each other," he pleaded. "And remember that this [/i]was not[i] anyone's fault. If anyone's, it was mine. You should never be afraid to befriend anyone outside of our Clan." He glanced at Sedgetail. "I don't regret anything that happened. I… I'll be back for you both, I promise."_

 _The tom padded over to meet his mate, leaving the clearing with her._

"Mapleflight? Are you... okay?" Ivystream asked cautiously.

"What were they _thinking_?" the she-cat spat. "Don't they know _anything_ about the warrior code?"

"Please don't blame them," the tabby pleaded. "I'm sure they didn't know what they were doing."

 _Right. They… They didn't know what they were doing. It's not their fault._

Then another image flashed in her head.

 _Firepool._ She had introduced the pair, a few moons after Thunderstrike and Sedgetail had left. _She did this._ Didn't she remember Thunderstrike? Didn't she remember how _painful_ it was, watching them just leave?

"No one has anything left to say, then," she heard Cinderstar, the ShadeClan leader, mew coldly. "This Gathering is dismissed."

Ivystream frowned. "Mapleflight? It's time to go home." She rested her tail on the she-cat's shoulder.

She took a few deep breaths. "I… Right. I'll see you next Gathering, Ivystream." She and Ivysteam joined their Clans.

"That went well," Firepool mewed sarcastically. "I can't believe Ravenstar denied stealing our territory!"

 _He did?_ Mapleflight thought. "Er… Right! Ever since he became leader, PineClan has been the most sinister Clan in the forest!" It was true- before Ravenstar's reign, PineClan had been thought to be the weakest Clan for a long time, but when Buzzardstar, the previous leader, had died, their Clan had risen in power. Buzzardstar had been a great leader, but even some PineClan warriors disliked Ravenstar, wishing for more peace within their Clan. Many said the way he and Pebblestar had quickly agreed to exile Thunderstrike and Sedgetail was rather uncalled for. "They fell in love, is all," Mapleflight had heard an elder mew to another at one Gathering.

 _Too true,_ she thought. _And it's the same with Squirreltail and Nightcloud. I can't blame them for being in love…_

 _Right?_

It was late in the night, and she was tired, but Mapleflight couldn't sleep. She couldn't risk another nightmare of Squirreltail and Nightcloud, another awful dream of them being exiled for their mistakes. _They've done it once. I_ know _they'll do it again._

She looked around at the warriors sleeping peacefully around her. As a rather senior warrior and sister of Firepool, she had her nest near Twigtail, the Clan deputy, as it was one of the warmest places in the den- although as she was surrounded by so many cats, and most of them deep sleepers, she always had a hard time getting out of the warrior's den. But she needed to talk to someone, _anyone_. She crept over her sleeping denmates, deciding quickly who she could talk to.

 _Pebblestar? No… He would just announce it at a Gathering or something and end up getting them exiled,_ she thought. _Firepool? ...Maybe._

She padded quickly to the medicine den, avoiding Ashpelt, the tom Firepool had saved from death during her apprenticeship, who was guarding the camp for the night. When she poked her head in cautiously Firepool was sorting herbs in the middle of the den.

"Hello, Mapleflight," the medicine cat mewed without looking at her sister.

"Hi," Mapleflight replied. "We… We need to talk."

The ginger she-cat turned to face her littermate, her green eyes concerned. "What do you mean?"

"It's about Squirreltail and Nightcloud…" Mapleflight hesitated to continue. "They… Ivystream and her littermates are… their kits."

"I- What?" her sister replied. "We have to tell Pebblestar!"

" _No_!" Mapleflight cried. "Don't you remember Thunderstrike at all? Don't you remember what Pebblestar _did_ to him?" She froze.

"This is all _your_ fault." The ginger and white she-cat knocked her sister to the ground. "Thunderstrike and Sedgetail had to leave their kits behind! Flintstrike asked to be named after his father. I _know_ you understand how painful it is to lose your parents."

Firepool flinched. "Mapleflight, _don't_."

"Why did you introduce them? Didn't you remember Thunderstrike?" Mapleflight spat.

"You obviously don't, if you don't remember what he said to us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember him telling us not to be afraid to befriend cats of other Clans? You don't remember him telling us _anything_?"

Mapleflight's claws extended. "You're _just too much._ "

Suddenly, she threw her weight back as she realized Firepool was bleeding heavily.

 _No!_ Mapleflight watched in horror, trying desperately to find cobwebs in the darkness of the night. _What have I_ done _?_

"Hold on, Firepool, don't die yet, everything will be okay…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that her sister had fallen limp in front of her, her neck covered in blood.

 _"Take care of each other,"_ Thunderstrike had said. _"I'll be back for you both,"_ he'd promised.

"You were _right_ , Firepool," Mapleflight whispered. "I didn't remember him at all."

 _I'm sorry, Thunderstrike._

 _I'm sorry._

 **A/N: So many italics.  
Please review I will love you forever if you do.  
**


End file.
